The Grudge
by MacGateFan
Summary: COMPLETE! Kavanaugh still isn't happy with Dr. Weir after the events in ThirtyEight Minutes.
1. 1

Title: The Grudge  
Rating: PG-13  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers: All characters of Stargate Atlantis are property of MGM Studios, the Sci-Fi Channel, and other companies who aren't me.

* * *

Elizabeth Weir stood outside, looking out at the vast ocean around Atlantis. If someone told her a year ago that she'd be in a whole new galaxy, she would have laughed in their face. Yet, there she was. 

And she was loving every minute of it!

Well, almost. She nearly lost some good friends and colleagues a few days ago. Everyone on Atlantis had worked hard to make certain they all came home in one piece. She really did have the best and the brightest. Excluding SG-1, General O'Neill had told her before they left.

Elizabeth decided she was going to take a walk around Atlantis. She wanted to visit with the Athosians and make sure they weren't upset with her for refusing to let them participate in the death ritual for Teyla.

She hadn't meant to sound so harsh or disrespectful, but she couldn't even think about how the deaths of everyone on that Jumper would effect the morale on Atlantis. Two of the best soldiers on this base, the one man who knows pretty much everything about technology, and the bravest woman she had ever met.

Telling Grodin she'd be gone for awhile, Elizabeth headed down the corridor towards the Athosian's sleeping quarters. She came to a "fork", if you will and decided to go left since she hadn't been in that direction before. Didn't Major Sheppard tell her there were some people she should meet down there?

She turned around quickly when she thought she saw someone move past the sliding doors to the balcony. Elizabeth decided to investigate. "Hello?"

Without warning, someone grabbed her from behind and she was being dragged across the balcony. Whoever it was, he covered her mouth to keep her from crying out. She wasn't going to be dissuaded, though. She bit his hand hard. The man yelped with pain and let go of her.

She felt a sharp, numbing pain in her back, then nothing. As she slipped into darkness, the figure loomed over her. It was then she realized who it was: Kavanaugh.

* * *

He had a rough couple of days recuperating from the Wraith bug thing. John Sheppard sighed as he stepped out onto the balcony. It was such a beautiful morning. He began humming Oklahoma music in his head. As he turned the corner, he stopped in his tracks. 

"Kavanaugh!" he growled, running towards the scientist. He had seen the man knock someone unconscious, but was yet to figure out who.

Kavanaugh turned and John saw the glint of a gun in the man's hand. "If you don't stop right there Major, I will kill her!"

John's heart thumped in his chest. It was Elizabeth. "What the hell is your problem?" He asked, slowly advancing.

"I will be damned if Elizabeth Weir is going to kill us all! The lives of everyone on Atlantis were more important than the six of you on that Jumper!"

_This guy must watch too much Star Trek, he thought._ "And the rest of Atlantis would have been screwed of Dr. McKay had been killed in the Jumper incident."

Kavanaugh scoffed at this. "McKay couldn't figure out a light bulb."

"You know what," John said, "I don't even want to debate this with you. Just give me the gun and let Dr. Weir go. She was just doing what she thought was best. If you were in charge," (God forbid, he added to himself), "You would have done what you thought was best. Get over yourself!"

"No," Kavanaugh said, "I don't think so. We're going for a little walk. Pick her up, let's go."

John silently cursed. This idiot was going to use Elizabeth as leverage. He took a deep breath and walked over to them. If Kavanaugh didn't kill him, Dr. Beckett would. He could hear the Scotsman's voice in his head, ' Of course you can go for a walk, Major, but don't overexert yourself. You did die, after all.'

"Just where are we going?"

"Wherever I tell you. Oh, and Major, remove the headsets you're both wearing. I don't want you to go contacting any of your fellow soldiers."

* * *

"Teyla." 

"Yes, Dr. Beckett?"

"Have you seen Major Sheppard lately?"

She shook her head. "I have not. I thought he was told to rest in his quarters."

"Aye, but I told him he could take a walk outside before he went there. I knew I should have had someone go with him. I can't find him or Dr. Weir anywhere and I've been unable to contact them both."

"That's odd," Teyla replied. "Do you think something has happened?"

Beckett sighed. "I have no idea. I just hope Major Sheppard isn't overexerting himself. Would you mind helping me find one or the both of them?"

"Not at all, Doctor. Why don't you inform Sergeant Bates and I'll see if Halling has spoken with either of them recently."

20 minutes later, Teyla met Dr. Beckett in the control room. The pair headed over to Rodney and Sergeant Bates. "Any sign of them, Dr. McKay?" Teyla asked.

"None whatsoever. Someone messed with the biosigns detector so I had to grab one from one of the Jumpers. I was just about to turn it on to see if can locate them."

"But, Doctor," Teyla said, "how will we be able to determine it is them?"

Dr. Beckett replied, "If one of them is injured, their biosign will be red. Whether or not it's them... Well, do it son, we haven't got all day."

Rodney's eyebrows shot up. "There's only one injured lifesign on here. They're near the east tower, two floors below us. We haven't explored that section of the city yet."

"We should get a team together and check this out," Bates told them. "We don't know what's going on down there."

"I'll come along too, Sergeant," Dr. Beckett said.

Teyla nodded. "As will I."

* * *

John tried to lay Elizabeth down as carefully as possible. He was exhausted and his chest was really starting to hurt him. No wonder Beckett had told him to take it easy for the next few days. 

"Move away from Dr. Weir, Major."

Oh yeah, he had that scientist to deal with. John stood up and blocked Kavanaugh's view of her. "Either you hand me the gun, or I'll have to take it from you by force. It's your choice, but I'd rather not hurt you."

Kavanaugh scoffed at him, noting his pale features. Before John could move an inch, he was punched hard in the stomach. His vision swam in and out of focus. "Not so tough now, are we, Major?" he asked with a grin.

John was confused. Since when did Kavanaugh have so much rage in him? He wasn't going to find out anytime soon because he felt a searing pain in his left temple, then nothing.

Kavanaugh kicked John to make certain he was really unconscious. His attention turned back to Dr. Weir as she was coming to. He quickly walked over to her and pulled her up from the floor. "Let's go, Doctor. We're going for a trip through the Stargate."

* * *

Dr. Beckett glanced down at the biosigns detector. "We have one injured and alone in the same area we noted earlier. The other two are headed for the control room... I think." 

Bates nodded. "Doctor, why don't you and Teyla check on the injured person. My team will contact the control room and let them know the situation. We'll go after them from all sides."

"Aye." Dr. Beckett handed him the Atlantean technology. "I trust one of your men has the gene?"

"I do, Sir!"

"Good, let's go!"

"Doctor?" Teyla said.

Dr. Beckett pointed in the direction they needed to go. "We should hurry."

When they arrived at the east tower, two floors down, they found someone they did not expect. "Major Sheppard!" Teyla exclaimed, rushing to her friend's side. "Doctor, he's bleeding badly!"

"Head injuries tend to do that, Love." He could see a thin sheet of sweat on the Major's brow and his face was unnaturally white. "Control room, this is Dr. Beckett. We need a medical team to the east tower! And make it fast."

"Yes, Sir!"


	2. 2

The Grudge  
Part 2  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

"Your attack on Major Sheppard was unnecessary, Kavanaugh!" Elizabeth growled as he pulled her through the city. He stopped and glared at her. "No more than you putting the lives of everyone on Atlantis at risk! I think your feelings for Major Sheppard got in the way of your judgement. That is unacceptable." 

What the hell, she thought. Her feelings for Sheppard? The man was arrogant and self-centered. He was the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen. She was falling for him and Kavanaugh had to point it out for her!

She was angrier at him than she was before. "How dare you presume to know how I feel?" she asked. Before he could respond, she kicked him in the groin and grabbed the gun before he could drop it, or use it on her. "Now," she said with a grin, holding the gun on him. "How do YOU feel?"

"Dr. Weir!"

She glanced over her shoulder to see Sergeant Bates and his team rushing towards her. "Sergeant, good to see you."

"I see you have everything under control, Ma'am." He watched as Kavanaugh writhed in pain. Yep, he knew exactly what had taken place here. "Stotler, let's get him down to the brig."

"Yes, Sir!"

As Kavanaugh was led away, Elizabeth sighed in relief, handing the gun to Bates. She was utterly exhausted and her head was killing her. "Ma'am, would you like me to escort you to the infirmary? That bump looks rather nasty."

She smiled warily. "Yes, please. I'd appreciate it. How's Major Sheppard?"

"I'm not certain," Bates replied. "Dr. Beckett and Teyla went to check on him and my team and I came looking for you."

"I see. Thank you, Sergeant."

"Anytime, Ma'am."

Elizabeth's thoughts went back to what Kavanaugh had said, 'I think your feelings for Major Sheppard got in the way of your judgement!'

She couldn't help her feelings any more than she could breath. She swore to herself it wouldn't happen, it couldn't happen. Yet... The intensity of his eyes, his smile, his hair, how he's always there for her when she wasn't sure she was doing the right thing.

He would have been her sounding board if he hadn't been stuck in the damn wormhole. And she knew he would have agreed with her. No one gets left behind. He's said it a dozen times. The way he said it always affected her. It never mattered for one minute that he could be killed, as long as he tried his hardest.

No, Elizabeth couldn't help her feelings. Besides, you can't help who you fall in love with.

* * *

John woke up in pain. His head hurt, his chest hurt. "Ugh," he moaned. Dr Beckett was next to him in a flash. "Major, it's good to have you awake." 

"Doesn't feel that good."

Dr. Beckett smiled. "I'd imagine not. You've been unconscious for three hours."

John's heart skipped a beat. "Elizabeth!" He cried. He then clutched his chest in pain. John felt surprisingly strong arms laying him back down on the bed. "Let me go!"

"Major, you need to calm down or I'm going to have you sedated. Dr. Weir is fine!" As soon as he had calmed himself, Dr. Beckett spoke up again. "She's currently speaking with Sergeant Bates. They're trying to decide what to do with Kavanaugh."

John nodded in understanding. "Doc, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, son. I know you didn't intentionally overexert yourself. Frankly, I don't know what I would have done in your position. Everybody knows how much of a chicken I am."

"I wouldn't say that," John replied. "I would, however, suggest something to help me with this pounding headache."

"That I can do!"

John's thoughts moved back to Elizabeth Weir. He was so relieved that she was still with them. He didn't think he had ever felt more relieved in his life. No one had ever made him feel the way she did.

"You can't help who you fall in love with," he muttered to himself before drifting off to sleep.

Dr. Beckett smiled at his patient. "No you can't, son."

* * *

Elizabeth headed to the infirmary to check on John. She still had no idea what to do with Kavanaugh, but she didn't want to talk about him anymore. She was tired of listening to his incessant wailing. 

She found Dr. Beckett at his desk and popped in to inquire about the Major's condition. "Good evening, Doctor," she said.

He stood up. "Dr. Weir, evening. I take you've come to check on Major Sheppard." At her nod, he continued. "He's doing quite well. He's breathing has improved and his cracked ribs are just about done mending. I think he'd like some company right now as he's threatening to leave my infirmary."

"I'll make sure that he doesn't, Doctor."

"I appreciate that. You may go in and see him now."

Elizabeth stifled a laugh as she watched John toss wet pieces of tissue up on the ceiling. She cleared her throat. "Excuse me, Major. Are you busy? I could come back..."

He stopped midthrow and looked very much like a kid who's hand was caught in the cookie jar. "Dr. Weir!" He shook his head. "No, no, come on in. I could use the company. Doc won't let me leave yet. I'm bored."

"So I see," she replied, glancing at the pile of unused tissues on his lap.

John watched in amusement as she gingerly swept the tissues off the chair she was about to sit in. "How are things going with Kavanaugh?" he asked. He saw the look on her face and knew immediately that she wanted to forget about him for awhile. "So... Did you get to watch the movie I brought?"

"What? _Lord of the Rings_? I finally finished the first movie last night. I've spent a week on it. You didn't tell me it was nearly three hours long!"

He grinned. "You didn't ask. What did you think of it?"

"It was amazing. I don't suppose you brought the books with you? I could do with escaping into another world every night before I go to bed."

"That's funny."

Elizabeth laughed. "Shut up."

Their eyes locked, and for a moment, there was no one else in Atlantis. The pair reached an understanding. They both knew nothing could happen. At least, not yet, John thought to himself. That didn't mean he couldn't gaze at her every chance he got.

"John," she said, taking his hand in hers. "I want you to know that you mean the world to me. I truly believe Atlantis would be lost without you. I know I would be. Your council has been the one thing I seek out with every thought and every decision I make. And I finally understand why you disobeyed those orders so long ago."

"Thanks. I really appreciate the opportunity you've given. I have to admit, at first I didn't believe you could do all this. That is, until I saw you lay it in on Colonel Sumner. The expression on his face was enough for me to quell any doubts. You're an amazing woman, Elizabeth. I never thought I'd meet anyone like you. And I am very grateful."

Elizabeth nodded with smile and leaned back in her chair. "Thank you. Now why don't you get some rest, I'm sure the doctor is anxious for you to. We'll deal with Kavanaugh as soon as you're out of here."

"Yes, Ma'am!"


	3. 3

The Grudge  
Part 3  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

Kavanaugh looked up to see Rodney McKay standing outside the cell. "What do you want?" he growled. 

McKay crossed his arms. "I'm curious as to why you attacked Dr. Weir in the first place. Just because she did something other than what you suggested. It makes no sense."

"Of course you'd side with her," Kavanaugh replied, "your life was on the line. As was everyone else in this city! Her personal feelings got in the way on this latest escapade!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Kavanaugh shook his head. "I told Major Sheppard you couldn't screw in a light bulb."

McKay was really pissed now. "I'll have you know that if it weren't for me, none of us would be here today. Or, did you forget about the city having to rise from the bottom of the ocean so we wouldn't DIE!"

"Just shut up, McKay. No one wants to hear you gloat."

"Well, no one wants to hear your whining. This has gotten out of hand. Why did you even come out here?"

Kavanaugh was quiet now. That was definitely something he didn't want to talk about with Rodney McKay! He decided to change the subject. "Seriously, you haven't noticed what's been happening five feet in front of you?"

"I'm speaking to a child."

"Amusing," he said sarcastically, "but no. Sheppard and Weir. You don't see it."

McKay thought for a moment. What was this idiot talking about? Then it dawned on him. "So what. They like each other. With the situation we've been thrown in, it's likely to assume some of us would start developing feelings towards one another."

"You would see it that way," Kavanaugh muttered.

"This has been a waste of my time. Have a nice evening."

McKay had no idea why he even bothered going to see Kavanaugh._ I have so much to do around here_, he thought to himself as he headed up to the control room,_ after all Atlantis almost lost me, I should be out making up for it._

He found Elizabeth in her office reading over a few reports. She looked up at him when he entered. "Dr. McKay."

"Elizabeth. Are you busy?"

"Have a seat. I've been looking for an excuse to take a break from these reports," she said with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Not to be blunt or anything, but how the hell did someone like Kavanaugh end up on this mission?"

She laughed. "Not too blunt there, Rodney? Honestly, I don't know. I had heard about his reputation from Dr. Zelenka, but it wasn't my say on whether he should join us or not."

"So maybe Zelenka knows why he came out here. I just came from talking to him and he wouldn't tell me. Not that I thought he'd be very forthcoming. I wonder..."

Elizabeth eyed him. She could almost see the gears turning in his mind. "Well, don't keep me in suspense. Do you have an idea?"

"Maybe he was sent on this mission to keep us from learning the secrets of Atlantis. Anyone could have approved his presence here. The NID, Kinsey."

"Are you saying you think our former Vice President had something to do with this?" she asked.

McKay shrugged. "Why not? From what I heard from Dr. Jackson, they're known for misdirection."

The more Elizabeth thought about it, the more she agreed. After all, Kinsey was so hell bent on trying to control the Stargate program. "We can speculate all we want, Rodney, but the only one who has the answers is Kavanaugh. Damn, I still don't know what to do with him!"

"Couldn't we just pitch him into the waters of Atlantis?"

The pair turned to see John leaning against the door frame. McKay stood up. "I volunteer to toss him!"

"As fun as that may sound, boys, I don't think so." She quickly briefed John on their thoughts. "We were just getting ready to go down and talk to him."

"Lead the way, Doctors."

"Bates, you said you'd have a way for me to get out of here. I don't see you working any miracles right now."

"Keep your shirt on, Kavanaugh. I'm not as good at hotwiring these things as you are!"

Kavanaugh crossed his arms. "I can see that. You need to cut the green wire and connect it with the red." He sighed. He was having a hard time understanding how Bates got recruited by Kinsey.

"Got it!" The door to the cell easily slid open. "There's chatter going on. Weir and Sheppard are on their way down. We have to get to the control room as soon as possible if we're dialing out of here!"

"Let's go!" Kavanaugh exclaimed.

The two men had disappeared just as Elizabeth, Rodney, and John arrived. "What the hell! Bates, this is Sheppard! Kavanaugh's gone."

"Elizabeth, we're going to need a med team down here too!" She ran over to where Rodney was kneeling on the floor. There was a pool of blood around Sergeant Billing's head.

"Major?"

He shook his head. "Bates isn't responding. I have a bad feeling about this!"

:Dr. Weir, this is Grodin:

"Go ahead!"

:We have a-OOF:

"Peter!"

John didn't wait for any orders, he ran passed everyone and back to the control room.


	4. 4

The Grudge  
Part 4  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

When John arrived in the control room, several people were unconscious from Wraith stunners and the Stargate was open, minus the shield. "Grodin!" he exclaimed. When the man didn't respond, John rushed up to the controls and shut down the Gate, memorizing the coordinates. 

"Sergeant Bates!" he said into his mic. He inwardly groaned when he saw said sergeant unconscious on the stairs. John rushed to his side, calling for medical assistance. "Bates!"

His eyes opened slowly when John slapped his cheek. "Sir?" he replied weakly. "Damn it! I'm sorry, Sir! Kavanaugh escaped!"

"WHAT? How?"

"He had a Wraith stunner and someone was helping him. I don't know who. I think they both went through the Stargate."

John couldn't believe his ears. How the hell could anyone do something like this! When he found Kavanaugh, he was going to rip the man apart limb by limb. Same with this mysterious helper.

"Major Sheppard! Report!" Elizabeth shouted as she entered with Dr. Beckett and his medical team.

He waited until a med team arrived to help Bates, and ran back up the stairs to where Elizabeth was looking around in horror. "All I know is that Kavanaugh got away. And he had some help. The problem is, I think whoever helped him went with him. We need to do a head count."

She nodded, thinking hard. "Okay, this is what were going to do. Rodney, I need you to find out what happened and do that head count. Major, Teyla, I want the two of you to search Kavanaugh's room for anything incriminating. Maybe we can find out who he was working with or for. Report back in one hour!"

John led Teyla towards Kavanaugh's quarters. "Major, are you certain this is the right thing to do? We will be going through his personal things."

"Teyla," he replied, turning to face her. "He waived any rights he had the minute he attacked Dr. Weir. We need to make certain that he didn't leave anything on the Base. We also need to find out who helped him and if that person left with him or not."

She nodded. "I understand, Major."

John whistled the minute he entered the scientist's quarters. "I think we just found the most quarantined place in Atlantis."

"Major?"

"Just look at this room! There is nothing out of place. You can build computer chips in here." Seeing the quizzical look on Teyla's face, he shrugged and began searching under the bed.

Teyla was looking through some files when she heard John's muffled voice exclaim, "Oh my God!"

"What is it?" she asked. She glanced down at the magazine he held in his hands. "_Playboy_?"

"Too many bad images are going through my mind right now, Teyla. Let's just get back to work."

* * *

An hour later, everyone met in the briefing room. "Dr. Beckett, how are things in the infirmary?" 

"As well as can be expected. Peter Grodin and Sergeant Bates received a full blast from the stunners so they'll be out the longest. The other four will be up and about soon. However, they only remember seeing Kavanaugh as they were all shot from behind."

"Cowardly bastard!" John muttered.

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "Rodney."

"Kavanaugh was able to turn off all alarm systems in the control room. He wasn't very creative with how so I was able to put everything back the way they were. I've already locked out his IDC and all other codes here have changed. If, by some fluke of nature, the man is able to get through to Earth, his IDC will be locked out of there as well." He grinned. "How you say"

"I'm sorry, Rodney, we don't have the time for your explanation."

His smiled disappeared. "Fine."

"Major Sheppard, what have you learned about Kavanaugh?"

"Well, beside the fact that he's a neat freak and read's _Playboy_, not much else."

"He reads _Playboy_?" Rodney cried.

John grinned. "Only for the articles. Anyway, Teyla also found a little journal of sorts. It makes for a very interesting read. In fact, it could be a premise for a television series if we were on Earth."

"It states here," Teyla began, handing Elizabeth the journal, "that Dr. Kavanaugh was indeed working for someone. Who that was, we are still not certain. However, you can tell that this person did not go with Dr. Kavanaugh."

Elizabeth looked up at John. "Yeah," he said. "He's still in Atlantis."


	5. 5

The Grudge  
Part 5  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
Note from Author: Please remember that I don't really know much about the medical profession when you read this. I hope it came out all right.

* * *

John arrived in the infirmary to see Dr. Beckett releasing two of his four patients. "Doc?" 

"They don't remember anything beyond Dr. Kavanaugh, Major," he said. "I'm sorry."

"How's Bates doing?"

"I'm still here, Sir." Beckett shrugged and went to check on his other patient, who had yet to wake up.

"Bates. Good to see you awake. Now what the hell happened?"

He shook his head. "I have no idea, Sir. One minute, everything was normal and the next, Kavanaugh began firing a Wraith stunner."

"There's no way he could have done it by himself," John replied. "There were three armed soldiers in the control room, not to mention five scientists. Someone had to have seen something!"

"I didn't, Sir."

John patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll find out who did this, and when I do, they'll beg me not to throw them at the Wraith."

Bates watched as John walked back over to Dr. Beckett. He was seething on the inside. How dare Kavanaugh just leave him like that! He knew Kinsey had been an idiot to trust that man.

He also knew there was one person on this base who could blow his cover. It was Lieutenant Petrovic and she was lying unconscious in the infirmary with him. He'd have to be very careful with his planning.

* * *

Elizabeth sighed as she sank into her chair. It had been a long day. They had a rogue scientist on the loose and they still had one in Atlantis. As if they didn't have enough to deal with! 

Whenever she got back to Earth (when, not if), she was going to go straight to Senator Kinsey and kick his ass! The fate of the Earth was resting in their hands and he was sending people to sabotage it? It made absolutely no sense!

She stared at her laptop. The Solitaire icon was beckoning her. That game always cleared her mind. As she moved the mouse to double click it, she noticed there was someone standing in the doorway.

"Elizabeth, are you all right?"

"I've been better," she replied testily.

John stared at her in concern. "Why don't I leave and come back so we can start our conversation over?" he suggested.

"Wait. I'm sorry, John. This has been rather a crazy day."

"Really? What tipped you on that? Our own people shooting each other or the fact that you were about to play Solitaire on your computer."

"Both."

He nodded and took the seat across from her. "I just spoke with Bates. He didn't see anything. Only Lieutenant Petrovic is left to question when she wakes up. I just don't know who else could have done this."

"I get the feeling we're going to be slapping ourselves when we find out," Elizabeth said.

"Oh my God."

"John?"

"Bates!"

"What about him?"

John explained, "After I spoke with him, I went to Dr. Beckett to see how Petrovic was doing. I glanced back over at Bates and he had this... look in his eyes."

"What kind of look?"

"Like he was planning to do something. He was staring at Petrovic. I've seen that look in his eyes before when we were fighting the Wraith. It's not a good look to see on his face."

Her eyes widened. "He probably doesn't realize we know yet. I'll go down to see how he's doing. You join me in a few minutes."

"Fine, but don't tip him off until I get down there."

"Understood," she replied. "See you there!"

John leaned back in his chair. _Why do I get the feeling my suggestion fell on deaf ears?_

_

* * *

_  
"Sergeant Bates, how are you feeling?"

"Much better now, Ma'am."

She smiled. "Good. I wanted to inform you that we figure out who Dr. Kavanaugh was working for."

"Really?" he asked. "Who?"

"Senator Kinsey. He also mentioned he had an accomplice in his journal. We're still trying to establish who that is. Major Sheppard suspects Lieutenant Petrovic. He thinks Kavanaugh betrayed her and hit her hardest with the stunner."

Bates stared at her, wondering if that's what they really thought. Sheppard already told him that there was no way Kavanaugh could have done it by himself. And he knew that already!

No, this was a set up. They knew he was the one behind the attack. He grabbed something from under his pillow and lunged at Elizabeth. She attempted to jump out of the way, but he was too quick for her and she felt something pierce the skin on her shoulder.

"Goodnight, Dr. Weir," he whispered as her eyes closed and she fell to the ground.

"Step away from her, Bates!"

Bates moved, but only Dr. Beckett, who was coming at the man from behind, noticed he was holding a gun. He took a deep breath and lunged at the sergeant. The gun went flying from his hands. This really pissed him off and he punched the wayward doctor in the mouth.

Luckily, John was able to secure Bates. He shoved him at the rest of his team. "What the hell is your problem!" he exclaimed. "We out here to do a job! We're out here to help Earth and you're attacking us! How much was Kinsey paying you to do this? What was the price you put on our lives?"

"I don't have to tell you anything!"

John cocked the gun. "Like hell you don't! You tell me or I will find the Wraith and give you to them!"

Bates just stared at John with a cold, hard expression on his face. "Take him down to the brig and make sure there's a guard on him the whole time!"

"Yes, Sir!"

After the guards had led the traitor away, John took a deep breath and turned to face Dr. Beckett, afraid of what he might say about Elizabeth. "Is she all right?"

Dr. Beckett glanced at the syringe that was lying next to her. "Help me get her onto the bed, Major. Nurse, find out what was in that syringe!"

"Doc?"

"Get me a heart monitor!" he exclaimed.

"Doc!"

"Major, her heart is beating irregularly. I want to keep an eye on it. Could you please step out of the way."

John nodded slowly and moved as the nurses helped to ensure Elizabeth stayed alive. "Doctor! There was methadone hydrochloride in that syringe!"

Dr. Beckett took a deep breath. That was why she was in erythema and her blood pressure was so low. "Get me an IV of normal saline started. We'll need to flush the drug out of her system!"

John was going crazy as he watched them work. He really wanted to know what was going on. He wanted to know she was going to be all right and no one was saying anything to him.

"Carson!"

"Major, she'll be fine in a few hours. You should get to the control room and let everyone know. I'm certain they're just as worried that something has gone wrong."

"Yeah," John replied distractedly. "I'll do that. Call me when she wakes up."

"I will."


	6. 6

The Grudge  
Part 6  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

Kavanaugh looked around at the planet he had escaped to. He grinned. This was going to work out. He would convince these people that he was stranded on this world by people he had trusted. 

"Who goes there!" Someone shouted.

When he saw a small group of men approaching him, Kavanaugh took a knife from his pocket and sliced his shoulder. He was going to have to be convincing as the victim.

"Please help me!" he replied, falling to the ground.

The men rushed over to him. "Caleb, send for the Great Healer. Tell him to meet me at my home. Are you all right, Sir?"

"I've been better."

"What has happened?"

"I was attacked... by my own people. I have a feeling they'll keep looking for me. We have to get away from the Stargate!"

He shook his head. No one should have to go through anything this man was going through. "I am Eli," the man said, helping Kavanaugh to his feet. "You are most welcome here."

Kavanaugh nodded. "Thank you, Eli. My name is Michael."

Eli smiled. "We will protect you from those who wish to harm you."

* * *

"McKay, get Lieutenant Michaels and his team in the briefing room. We're going after Kavanaugh." 

"Where's Dr. Weir?" he asked.

"I'll explain in a minute, just get them!"

Rodney's eyes widened. He knew something went horribly wrong. He could tell by the look in his friend's eyes. "I'm on it," he replied.

About ten minutes later, Lieutenant Michaels' team was seated in the briefing room. Dr. Beckett was the last to arrive. John nodded to him and began. "As many of you know by now, the person who was working with Kavanaugh and for Kinsey is Sergeant Bates. He attacked Dr. Weir in the infirmary and is currently under heavy guard."

Teyla spoke up. "What is her condition?"

"Dr. Beckett."

"She was injected with a pain medication. One that is dangerous when combined with a head injury. We all remember her little adventure with Dr. Kavanaugh."

A look around the room told him everyone did. Especially Major Sheppard. He could tell the Major was livid at the two men who had quite literally snapped. "She is stable at the moment and we're keeping an eye on her heart rate and breathing."

Ford was none too happy. "Sir, we need to find Kavanaugh and maroon them on a planet inhabited by the Wraith."

John grinned. "Sounds nice, but then we'd be no better than them. We need to find

Kavanaugh either way, though. Dr. McKay has the coordinates to the planet he gated to. We're all going there to find him. I highly doubt it's even possible for him to make any friends. For all we know, he was killed by wild animals."

"One can only hope," McKay muttered.

"We leave in 20 minutes. Dismissed!"

John had one last stop before he headed back to the Gateroom. He needed to check on Elizabeth. A nurse smiled at him as he stepped up to the bed. "She's doing much better, Major."

"That's good to hear," he replied as she nodded and left the couple alone. John took her hand in his. "Liz, we're going after Kavanaugh. We know where he headed and we're going to make certain he doesn't hurt anyone else."


	7. 7

The Grudge  
Part 7  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

The minute the teams from Atlantis arrived on Kavanaugh's planet, all hell broke lose. "What the hell!" John exclaimed. "There was no one here when we sent the M.A.L.P. earlier! Take cover!"

He kept cursing silently to himself as arrows flew over their heads. He saw one heading for Teyla and pushed her down. He felt it pierce him in shoulder blade and more expletives ripped from his mouth.

"Major!" Teyla exclaimed. "Lieutenant Michaels, Major Sheppard has been injured!"

:Keep him comfortable for the moment. We're going to go around and start picking these guys off. I've got an idea. Ford, take Dr. McKay and move to the right. We're heading left:

"Got it!"

Rodney's eyes widened. "Maybe Teyla should go. She's a better fighter than me! Besides, I hate certain death."

"Whatever," Ford replied, "but we have to go now!"

Teyla stood up. "Hang in there, Major."

"Whatever you say," John gasped out in pain as Rodney sat next to him. "Help me get this thing out of my shoulder."

"Are you sure? I mean, that's going to really hurt without any pain medication."

"It hurts NOW, Rodney! Get this the hell out of me!"

Rodney gulped and nodded. "Brace yourself. On the count of three. One. Two. Three!"

John Sheppard had felt pain before. After all, he had that Wraith bug attached to him for awhile. The arrow was bad enough going in, but worse as Rodney pulled it from his shoulder blade.

"Major. Major, are you with me? It's out."

"Yeah," he replied, taking deep breaths. "I'm still here."

:Rodney, this is Ford. Is the Major all right:

John spoke up before Rodney could even move. "I'm fine. What's your status?"

:These people have surrendered. They have an interesting story to tell. One I think you should hear:

"We'll be right there. Sheppard out."

"Major, don't you think you should get back to Atlantis?"

He shook his head. "We came here to find Kavanaugh and I'm not leaving until we do, Rodney."

John slowly got up, brushing off Rodney's attempts to help him. He was beyond pissed now and he had a good idea as to who was behind the attack. Kavanaugh must have seen the M.A.L.P. come through.

How the man could have convinced these people they were hostile is another story. One he planned on figuring out before they returned to Atlantis.

"Major," Ford said. He could see the pain in his CO's eyes, as well as determination. "This is Eli. He's the leader of his people. He told us about a man who came through the "Portal". That man was injured and said that his people wanted him dead."

"Eli, that couldn't be further from the truth," John told him. "We're peaceful explorers from a planet called Earth, originally. We've been in Atlantis studying our ancestors."

Eli sighed and looked up at John. "We are a trustworthy people. When he came to us, we had no reason to believe he was lying. Nor do we have any reason to believe you are lying. Perhaps it is best to let both of you leave. Go to the worlds of your choice."

John shook his head. "He has to come with us. He should not be allowed to roam freely through the galaxy."

"Remain here," Eli responded, "I will get him."

Teyla noticed something odd about her friend. "Major, are you all right? Your skin is awfully pale."

Rodney glanced over at the men surrounding them and carefully walked over to John. "She's right."

"Well, I did get shot in the shoulder with one of their arrows. And it did hurt like hell..." However, he knew Rodney and Teyla were right. Something didn't feel so good and that was his stomach. "Excuse me," he gasped out and ran behind a rock.

"Hey, Arrow Guy!" Rodney called out. "Yeah, you! Do people normally react like that when you shoot them with arrows?"

He nodded slowly. "It's the poison we place on the tip of the weapon. The doctor from your world made it. We have never used anything of it before."

Ford couldn't believe his ears. "Did he say anything about a cure?"

"He did not."

"Ford!"

"Yes, Major?"

"I'm going to pass out now, you're in charge."

Rodney and Teyla ran to his side, catching him before he slammed his head into a rock. "This could be a problem," Rodney muttered.


	8. 8

The Grudge

Part 8

Author: Mac

Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

Kavanaugh held in his anger as he approached the teams from Atlantis. "Hello!" He said. "Did Major Sheppard have an adverse reaction to Gate travel?"

"He was punctured by one of our arrows, Doctor!" Eli responded. "These men defended themselves because we attacked them. They did not kill any of us."

He knelt next to John. "You must provide the cure for this young man or you will no longer be welcome among our people."

"We need to get him back to Atlantis!" Rodney exclaimed.

Teyla stood up and walked over to Kavanaugh. She grabbed his arm and squeezed it. "You will provide the antidote for Major Sheppard or I will kill you."

"Fine! Fine! Just let me go!" he replied. "Bring him."

"Dr. McKay," Ford said, taking him to the side, "head back to Atlantis and get a medical team together just in case Mr. Sunshine over there doesn't really have an antidote."

"Good idea," Rodney replied.

* * *

Elizabeth could feel an incessant pounding in her skull. She slowly opened her eyes to see the worried expression of Dr. Beckett. "Did I miss something?" she asked.

"Welcome back, Dr Weir. I'm afraid you missed a lot." As he checked her vitals, he explained what they had learned and where Major Sheppard and his team had gone.

She knew they were planning on going to that planet, but didn't think they would have until she had awoken.

"I know what you're thinking, Dr Weir. They went because Major Sheppard was angry at what had been done to you. Quite frankly, we all were."

Before she could reply, McKay ran into the room. He was out of breath and the two waited patiently as he calmed down. "We need a medical team on the planet. We had some... issues."

Elizabeth immediately sat up, ignoring her headache. "What happened, Rodney?"

Rodney explained their arrival on the planet, Eli and his people, and Major Sheppard's predicament. "Kavanaugh says he has an antidote, however, Ford suggested we get a medical team in to look over his work."

"Good idea," Beckett answered. "I'll get a team together ASAP." He glanced over at Elizabeth. She was really quiet. "Dr Weir?"

"I'm coming with you."

Dr. Beckett shook his head. "I don't think that's such a great idea."

"I'll be surrounded by a medical team, yourself included. I promise I will just sit in a chair, but I need to go."

The two doctors looked at one another. Rodney shrugged. "It's your call."

"Scottish women are never like this," he muttered.

* * *

He felt like he was sticking to something. Opening his weary eyes, John realized that he was lying on a bed. And that sweat was pouring off him. "Teyla?"

"Right here, Major Sheppard. Lieutenant Ford and Eli are with Dr. Kavanaugh to ensure that he is working on an antidote."

"We don't even know there is one. He could be lying to save is own ass." He struggled to sit. "Help me up. We're going back to Atlantis."

"I do not think that's wise, Major. Besides, Dr. McKay should be back here with a medical team. They will find all the answers."

John sighed and dropped his head onto the pillow again. His stomach was churning, his head was pounding, and he was aching all over. It felt like a really bad case of the flu.

"Teyla, you're spinning." With that, he passed out.

She ran out to the hall. "Any word on the medical team, Lieutenant Ford?"

"None yet--"

:Ford, this is McKay. We're heading to the village:

"We'll be waiting." Ford nodded to Teyla. "Major Sheppard is going to be fine!"


	9. 9

The Grudge  
Part 9  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimer in Part 1

* * *

Elizabeth stopped walking to take a breath. This probably wasn't the brightest idea she ever had, but she wanted to be certain John was going to be all right. Not only that, Kavanaugh needed to be dealt with. 

"Dr. Weir," Carson said, his hand on her forearm. "Are you all right?"

She nodded and took another deep breath. "I'm fine, Carson. Just a little tired."

"I shouldn't have agreed to this. You're in no condition to be walking around. I'm sending you back to Atlantis."

"No!" She cried. "Carson, I will not go back until John is safely home."

He'd seen determination before, but it wasn't just that. It confirmed that Dr. Weir was in love with John Sheppard as much as he was with her. "Very well. You'll stand by me and the minute we get to the hospital, you will rest!"

"Yes, Sir," she replied.

Kavanaugh had just finished his antidote when Dr. Beckett and his team arrived. Elizabeth ordered the airman to keep an eye on him while Dr. Beckett checked over everything. She glanced over at John and immediately felt sick to her stomach. His eyes were closed, but you could tell he was having trouble breathing

She glared at Kavanaugh as she sank into the chair next to John's bed. Beckett could tell the man was about to say something so he quietly told the airmen to escort Kavanaugh outside.

"Katie," he called one of the nurses. "Could you please get Major Sheppard's vitals, then make certain you get Dr. Weir's?"

"Right away, Doctor!" she replied.

Beckett took a deep breath and began his work. He study everything carefully, also noting the books Eli's people had on the flower extract that was used. It took him twenty minutes to realize what was wrong with John.

"Carson!" Elizabeth cried, before the man could say anything. He rushed over and saw what was worrying her. John was awake, but seemed like he was in some sort of trance. "He won't reply to me at all. He doesn't even acknowledge that I'm here!"

Elizabeth watched in worried silence as Dr. Beckett checked him over. He finally turned to face her when John began blinking and taking deep breaths. "It was a seizure, Dr. Weir. He'll be fine."

She was confused. "How was that a seizure? He didn't move an inch."

"It's a different kind. It-" He was about to continue, but he was cut off.

"Hey, guys," Sheppard said softly. "Nice of you to visit."

Elizabeth's smile grew. "It's nice to see you awake, John. Dr. Beckett is just making certain Kavanaugh's antidote is going to work."

"Any luck?" he asked.

"Yes. I was about tell you both, actually. The extract from that plant is, in a way, like cocaine. That, plus the sap from the Craylax tree, is what caused your reaction. The only thing it does to the people of this world, is put them to sleep. They wake up groggily within two hours."

"Wait a minute," Elizabeth said. "Didn't Eli mention that this stuff kills people?"

"That's just what Dr. Kavanaugh told him. He must have known it was harmful to humans, but didn't know it only capacitated Eli's people."

John rolled his eyes. "That's fascinating, Doc, but what about me?"

"The antidote is viable. If you're ready, I can administer it now. We'll transport you to Atlantis as soon as we're finished."

"What about Kavanaugh?"

Elizabeth sighed. "That's a good question. I have no idea what to do with him. I'm going to see what, if anything, Eli might like to do."

Elizabeth found Eli sitting alone on the porch when she stepped outside. She cleared her throat and sat in the chair in front of him. "Dr. Weir. How is Major Sheppard doing?"

"He'll be fine," she replied. "The antidote Dr. Kavanaugh created is viable. However, this leads us to something to think about."

"What to do about that young man. Yes, I know. I have been thinking on this as well. If he were sent back with your people, what would you do with him?"

She sat back with a sigh. She honestly had no idea. "Our security didn't seem to detain him much last time he was jailed. I don't know what to do with him."

"Perhaps he should remain here. We have many things he can do and we will keep him under constant guard. If it makes you feel any better, you may have a few of your officers guarding him. When you hear from your people on Earth, was it?" At her nod, he continued, "You can speak to your superiors about him."

Elizabeth smiled. "Are you certain about this, Eli?"

"I am."

"I accept," she replied, shaking his hand.

"Wonderful. And, as soon as Major Sheppard is well again, I would like to invite you and his team to a feast to celebrate our new friendship."

"Excuse me, Dr. Weir. I've administered the antidote and the Major is ready to be transported back to Atlantis."

"Thank you, Doctor. Just let me know when you're ready to go. I have to talk to Kavanaugh." She joined Eli at the bottom of the porch stairs. "Are you ready?"

"I think the more important question is, are you ready, Dr. Weir?"

She sighed. "As I'll ever be."

They found Kavanaugh lounging in what looked like a brig. He remained in his position as Eli and Elizabeth walked up to him. "It's nice to have visitors," he said. "Senator Kinsey will be saddened to hear his plan didn't work. He knew from the start that you and Major Sheppard would be trouble."

"Where the hell do you get off?" Elizabeth exclaimed angrily. "What made either of you think this was such a great idea? We're pretty much stranded out here..." she trailed off. Was there something Kavanaugh knew that she didn't? She ordered them to open the brig and strolled over to him, grabbing him by the shirt collar. She knew she was on pure adrenaline at this point. "Are you in contact with Kinsey?"

"Are you insane? Of course not!" he screamed back at her.

She shoved him back onto his cot, breathing heavily. "If you so much as dial Atlantis again, so help me!"


	10. 10

The Grudge  
Part 10  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

The first thing John noticed when he woke up was the lack of pain in his head, stomach, everywhere. It was a great feeling. He glanced over to his right to see Dr. Beckett typing away at his computer. Carson grinned when he looked up and saw his friend awake. 

"Major Sheppard. Good to see you awake," he said getting up.

""How long was I out?"

Beckett began checking his vitals as he spoke. "I'd say a good three days. It was touch and go for awhile, but Dr Kavanaugh's antidote worked like a charm."

"Ironic, huh?"

"What's that, Major?"

John winced slightly as one of the nurses took his blood. "The fact that I had to rely on him for an antidote."

"Doctor Beckett," Elizabeth called.

"I'm in here with Major Sheppard. Who's looking quite healthy, actually."

Elizabeth was beaming when she came into John's view. He felt like he hadn't seen that smile in weeks. "Hey."

"Hey," she replied, taking his hand. She nodded to Beckett, who left the two alone. "How are you feeling?"

"100 times better than the last time we spoke."

She raised an eyebrow. "You remember that? You had a high fever."

"What can I say? You have a memorable face. Elizabeth, I had a lot of time to think while I was half conscious." She was about to speak but gave her a look. "I know that nothing can happen between us, at least not right now. However, I reserve the right to dream about it and tell you every once in awhile when we're alone."

"John," she said. He was so adorable when he was insistent.

"I didn't want to say this, but it's something that needs to be said before it bursts out. Besides, if something should happen to one of us, I want it known to you." He took a deep breath. "I love you."

Elizabeth blushed and looked around the room. The nurses and Doctor Beckett were far enough away that she didn't think they heard him. She looked into his eyes and just FELT it.

"Dr Weir."

Elizabeth took a deep breath before she replied, "Yes, Peter?"

"Eli wishes to speak to you regarding Dr Kavanaugh. He says is urgent and is asking that you go in person."

"Tell him I will be there in one hour."

* * *

Elizabeth was getting ready to step through the Gate when John came up to her. "Dr Weir." 

"Major Sheppard," Elizabeth replied. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Well," he replied. "You are going to a party, right? Dr. Beckett said that if I behaved myself and stayed away from any alcoholic beverages, I could go with you."

She smiled in spite of herself. "All right. But the minute you're not feeling well, I want you to let me know."

"Yes, Mom... I mean, Ma'am!"

"Nice save. Remember, we have business to deal with before we can have our fun."

McKay walked over to them. "Yes, I wonder what wonderful things Kavanaugh has to say to us all now."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see," John said as the last chevron locked.

Eli was waiting for the group from Atlantis as soon as they stepped from the event horizon. "Dr. Weir," he said with a nod. "Major Sheppard. It's good to see you well again."

John nodded. "Thanks."

Elizabeth could tell a fake smile right away. She was used to seeing them in her negotiations. "Eli, what's happened?"

"Dr. Weir, your scientist is dying."

She glanced over at John. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Dr. Beckett could have--"

Eli held his hand up. "Please, let me explain. He wanted to speak with you. I contacted you and when I had returned to tell him as much, one of your soldiers was kneeling next to him."

"Where are they now?"

"Still in the cell," Eli replied. "Our doctors are working to save him, but we think he may have injected himself with far more of the drug Major Sheppard received. There is no hope in saving him. I am sorry."

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "I want to see him. John, dial Atlantis and have Dr. Beckett standing by."

"Elizabeth."

"Do it!"

"Yes, Ma'am," he said, eyeing her carefully. John watched as Eli led her to Kavanaugh. He had a feeling the man was already dead. He knew she hadn't really wanted Kavanaugh to die, and this was going to weigh heavily on her mind for a long time. With a sigh, he began dialing the Gate.

* * *

"Lieutenant Stark." 

"Dr. Weir," the young lieutenant said with a nod. "After Eli spoke with Dr. Kavanaugh, I remained with him while Lieutenant Johnson went to get us something to eat. Kavanaugh kept going on about you paying for his situation. I think he was trying to get a rise out of me. When I didn't turn to acknowledge him, he said good night and I heard him drop to the ground. By the time I got into the cell, he was unconscious. The doctors have been trying to help him, but they believe he took way too much of the drug and that he'll die."

"Open the door, Lieutenant," Elizabeth said warily.

Kavanaugh's eyes opened in slits. He looked up at her and grinned. "You brought this on yourself, Weir. Believe me when I say Kinsey won't be happy when you return." Elizabeth was about to respond, but he reached up and grabbed her neck and began to choke her.

Suddenly Elizabeth could feel air coming back into her lungs. She looked up to see Lieutenant Stark standing next to her. The woman helped her up. "Thank you," she replied.

"Kavanaugh's dead, Ma'am."

"What?"

"He died immediately after I pulled him off you."

"Did you...?"

She shook her head. "No. It must have been the poison."

:Dr Weir. Do you need Dr Beckett:

"No, Major. Kavanaugh is dead. You know where to go from here?"

:Yes, Ma'am. Sheppard out:

"I need a vacation," Elizabeth muttered.

* * *

John found Elizabeth standing by the lake after the negotiations were complete. "Penny for your thoughts?" 

"What made me believe I could do this, John?" She asked, still staring at the lake.

He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. "You listen to me, Elizabeth Weir. You are the strongest person I know. You have the bravest soul of anyone I have ever met. Nothing that happened is your fault. No matter what Kavanaugh said to you!"

"I feel so stupid."

"You're not the only one who was fooled by Kavanaugh's intentions. We all were."

"I suppose you're right, but it's going to bother me for a while still." Elizabeth watched as McKay tripped over his own two feet. "John, will you..." She trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"This probably sounds like a silly request, but would you hold me?"

John grinned at redness forming in her cheeks. "Come here," he replied, hugging her close.

Elizabeth sighed in contentment. "Thank you for everything, John."


End file.
